Inicio
by Noyee
Summary: Sábanas enredadas y pensamientos cafeínicos. "¡Si cierras los putos ojos, te mueres! - Oneshot


Todo tenía un inicio y un final de diversos sabores y gamas de colores. Sus habilidades jamás pudieron salvarlo de su destino; en sí, él no creía en el destino. Cada uno forjaba el suyo, todo era a base de actos y filosofías de vida, alientos y objetivos. No hay Dios, no hay nada, sólo actos y entorno. Nada de_ Karma_, sólo humanidad.

_Las cosas pasaban por algo _un algo sin definición, un _algo _abstracto, una simple excusa. Las situaciones se dan porque se actuó de una forma, y gracias a eso, se llegó a una conclusión relativa.

Matt sudaba y reflexionaba, eran de esas noches calurosas donde las sabanas se pegan insistentes a la piel jadeante de respiro. Se revolcaba en su cama meditando y pensando cualquier cosa, sin asunto, cualquier tema, lo que sea; en especial vida o videojuegos, pero más de lo uno que de lo otro.

Las ganas de dormir eran poderosas, pero no cometería el error de cerrar sus párpados, no. Jamás.

Se dio un golpe en la cara para ahuyentar un poco la casi dolorosa ensoñación y siguió revolviéndose entre el calor y la desesperación.

_Si cierras los ojos, te mueres_

La almohada estaba asquerosamente tibia, tiró las tapas de su cama e hizo un amago de levantarse, pero no se atrevió, fue fuerte y se recostó de nuevo, tapando su rostro de la oscuridad y forzando los ojos a abrirse.

_Esta vez, ir a abrazarlo no serviría de nada, sólo haría más calor_

Las 3 AM recién. Lo verificó atisbando un reloj de números rojos que resaltaba en la oscuridad. Recordó una película donde se decía que a esa hora de la madrugada el demonio hacia de las suyas y liberaba espíritus y horribles cosas paranormales. Se asustó y al mismo tiempo se encontró patético ante aquel inservible miedo. Sabía que había cosas mucho peores.

_Sabía que si se dormía, se moría_

Matt siempre tuvo la capacidad de ver y toparse con cosas que nunca debió haber visto. Como por ejemplo, cuando iba pasando por el baño del apartamento y logró captar ruiditos extraños provenientes de ahí. Se asomó y vio a Mello _en el auge de la masturbación._

_Cierra los putos ojos, y te mueres!_

Iba a hacer lo más bajo y sucio posible para mantenerse despierto, así que no encontró nada más sutil como recordar _su primera vez_. De hecho, no recuerda haberlo disfrutado, o quizás si quizás no, ¿quién mierda sabe? sólo sabía que penetró e hizo gemir hasta gritar a una tipita rubia, bonita y delgada. Esto último lo atormento y dio un vuelco en la cama.

Matt jamás le contó a Mello que no era virgen. Nunca le gustó tocar _ese_ tema con él, y gracias a esto Mello pensaba que su compañero era Gay.

Al inicio de todo, Matt era el que pensaba eso de su compañero rubio, amante del cuero ajustado y el chocolate, pero luego cambió de parecer cuando éste le contó que figuró en la mafia. No obstante, en la mafia hay muchos bisexuales y enfermos violadores.

En fin, a Matt jamás le molestaron esos prejuicios y con el tiempo Mello dejó de contarle sus experiencias sexuales a Matt, no encontrando nada mejor que vivir _experiencias de ese calibre_ juntos, ah y con el sillón de la estancia principal.

_Por qué carajos me acuerdo de esto!_

De pronto, un calor comenzó a propagarse en el rostro de Matt. No pudo evitar no abrir los ojos y encontrarse con un insistente Sol ardiendo y saludando sarcásticamente desde la ventana. Alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta del dormitorio insistentemente.

_Y la puta madre, me dormí_

-Matt, levántate, es la hora...

Escuchó la voz ronca y con pesar de su compañero por detrás de la puerta.

El aludido miró el techo y se mordió el labio para frenar el _pánico_ y caer en la cuenta de que era la _hora_ de hacer el plan de mierda. Era la _hora_ de enfrentar uno de los cuantos brazos de Kira y raptar a la puta troglodita jactanciosa de Takada Kyomi.

Iban a vivir el inicio del final.

Iban a morir.

_Pero, por lo menos jamás volvería a tratar de no dormir otra vez._

_

* * *

_Siempre quise hacer un oneshot sobre la noche anterior del día de la muerte , una vez lo hice, pero me quedó del asco. Creo que esto se le acerca un poco más a lo que yo quería.

Disclaimer; Ya lo saben, fanfiction es igual a personajes títeres complaciendo deseos bajos. No me pertenecen.

Reviews?; los amaré y los perritos más felpuditos también los amarán ;3


End file.
